Particle pollution (also referred to as particulate matter) in the air is a subject that receives more and more attention. Besides monitoring particulate matter in the environment there are predefined requirements regarding particulate matter in clean rooms for processing semiconductor, which makes a monitoring of particulate matter necessary or helpful. Particulate matter may be monitored in gases, e.g. air, or in liquids, e.g. in water for cleanroom processing. Gases and liquids may be referred to as fluids. Particulate matter may include solid and liquid droplets in gases and solid droplets in liquids. The particles may have a wide range of sizes. Particles with a diameter less than 10 micrometers (also referred to as PM10) may be suspected to cause serious health problems. Particles with a diameter less than 2.5 micrometers (also referred to as PM2.5) are referred to as fine particles. Particles with a diameter between 2.5 micrometers and 10 micrometers are referred to as coarse particles. The size of particles may be classified by their statistical mean diameter evaluated, for example, via laser diffraction particle size analysis, condensation particle counter, differential mobility analyzing system, dynamic light scattering, and the like.